


Done Playing Games

by Ninia_Driggen



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Adventurous, Alternate Universe, Betrayals, Deals, Father-Son Relationship, Multi, Slow Burn, a little more violent than the movie, emotionally torn Jim, emotionally torn John Silver, eventual Pirate Jim, hard choices, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninia_Driggen/pseuds/Ninia_Driggen
Summary: What if Jim wasn't able to slip passed Silver in the galley to warn Captain Amelia and Dr Doppler that the crew was actually a bunch of bloodthirsty pirates planning on mutiny? How will it all play out now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little project that I hope to finish soon.  
> Treasure Planet is my all time favorite Disney movie and I love my Disney prince, Jim. So of course I would make a story about him. Anyways, this is my take on an idea I had about the movie.  
> Let me know what you think~

He sat there, dumbfounded, in the barrel of purps ignoring the sound of a crew member shouting 'Land-ho!' those inside the galley left with haste to take sight of Treasure Planet, all, but Jim. The man he was beginning to see as a father figure, someone he wanted to look up to in a way, was nothing more than a fraud. A pirate that was after the treasure. 

Jim's heart crashed painfully against his chest and beat loudly in his ears as Morph just hovered around him blissfully unaware of the seriousness of the matter. His breathing was heavy he started climbing out of the barrel, _'Captain… and Doc, I need to warn them!'_ he thought as he swallowed his hurt and anguish of the betrayal he fumbled his way to the door at first then started to run only to stop when a shadow casted over him.

"Jimbo," Silver called in a cautious voice glancing around him as he stepped into the galley, "Playin games, are we?"

Jim stepped back as he saw his only exit being blocked by Silver, the wounds of those words that were said still stinging fiercely in his chest, "Yeah," he breathed. He backed up against a table which stopped his process of keeping away from the cyborg, "Yeah, we're playing games…"

He gave a slow nod, "Oh, I see," he replied as he rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, I was never much good at games," he spoke as he continued his approach, all the while his cybernetic arm was changing into his pistol, "Always hated to lose,"

Jim though had his own search as his hand brushed up and grabbed a pair of scissors, "Mm… me too!" he nearly growled as he pushed himself forward then ducked down and stabbed Silver's hydraulic leg making it spew out steam and making Silver cry out in a bit of agony. Jim just wasn't expecting the other to move so quickly, he tried to sprint out of the galley only to feel a strong grip on the back of his collar, "Ahh!" he cried out feeling his feet leave the floor and soon his back met the hard wood floor with a heavy thud.

"Oh, lad, ya shouldn of done that," the old cyborg said disapprovingly as his cybernetic eye gave off a dangerous red glow.

"No!" he grunted as he attempted to sit up however Silver's boot pushed him back down and pressed against his chest enabling him to move, "Let go!"

"Hush now Jimbo, I ain't gonna hurt you, yer friends are a different story however," he spoke over Jim's attempt to squirm out from under his boot, but the threat against both Delbert and Amelia made his movements stop.

"You… you wouldn't!" he choked out as his blue eyes filled with panic for his friend and the Captain of the ship.

"I would if I be provoked, now, be a good lad, keep your mouth shut until it's time, try ta warn them nd they're deaths will be on your hands, ya understand?" the cyborg warned the young boy.

"Why don't you just kill me then, keep me from saying anything," he suggested in spite of the situation. Silver frowned though as Jim continued after a moment, "Then again, kill me and your chances of getting away with this goes out the window too," he added, "In fact killing either the Captain or Doc will kill your chances at even acquiring the treasure!"

"Oh? How so?" he inquired, still not giving the younger any way of escape seeing that his injured leg would give him trouble to chase after the boy. He needed the upper hand and knowing how quick witted Jim was he needed to also stay at least one step ahead of him as well.

"The only person that knows how to use the map is me, if you kill them, I won't care what you do to me, I'll never help you," he replied with hate in his words.

Silver narrowed his eye in a moment of aggravation before it melted away and a smirk took over, "Clever lil lad, just know this then," he began, "I don have ta kill em, if you really rather fight against me I ain't against torturin, nd trust me Jimbo, it's a fate worse than death,"

Jim could feel his entire body go cold at the thought of either Amelia or Delbert being tortured all because he was too stubborn to help them find the treasure. He scowled at the man who had him pinned down.

He hated him, "I don't know what's really worse… death, torture, or being lied to and actually falling for it," he retorted the scorn in his eyes not wavering as he looked Silver into the eyes as he spoke, but there was something Jim wasn't expecting to see within the pirate's gaze, was it remorse?

"Jim—" Silver began to speak when they both heard boot steps walking towards them and both knew who it was. 

"Mr. Silver is Mr. Hawkins down he—what in solar blazes is going on!" Captain Amelia stopped midway down the stairs as she took in the sight.

Jim looked at her, she could see the panic in his eyes and quickly assessed the situation as what it was, the start of a mutiny. 

"Run! Get out of here!" he called out to her.

“Blast it all!" she cursed realizing that she was not only weaponless at that moment, but also unable to save and protect Jim at that time either. She made the hard decision and turned to escape, she was able to make it to the captain's quarters within a moment's time.

Silver cursed as well and turned his glare to Jim then in anger he roughly grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him up dragging him up out of the galley with a vise grip. His metal hand grabbing a whistle he blew into it making a high pitched sound. 

The crew turned their attention to Silver, "Change in plans lads, we move now!" he called out. His crew broke out in a clamor as they quickly moved about, "Strike our colors, Mr. Onus," he called to the alien in the bird's nest.

“Me pleasure, Captain!" he exclaimed. 

Jim pulled, attempting to free himself from the strong grip, "Captain?!" he gasped before a yelp escaped him when Silver pulled the boy forward so that the cyborg loomed over him. 

“Aye lad, Captain John Silver, and this ship is under pirate command now,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post up a new chapter, again I’m going to gauge whether I should continue this tale by how many responses I get. 
> 
> Enjoy~

"Aye lad, Captain John Silver, and this ship is under pirate command now," the cyborg spoke in a commanding voice.

The crew mates got to work with attempting to bust down the door to the captain's quarters when Silver forcefully lead Jim up to the scene. 

“Ya worthless bigots yer takin too long, move aside!" he snapped at his crew who did as he said. 

His arm transforming into a low-grade plasma torch and started melting the lock, after a short moment he was able to kick the door down. Jim's eyes scanned the room, it was empty and so was the safe box that the map was stored in. However everyone's attention landed on the floor where there was a hole that was created from a blaster.

"Don stand 'round like a bunch of barnacles! AFTER THEM!" he yelled and the crew scurried off in different directions.

"Captain!" they heard Onus call, "They're escaping!" he pointed as they took sight of one of the life boats heading toward Treasure Planet.

Grewnge climbed onto the plasma cannon and aimed for the ship, "Don hit em they have the map!" Silver called out as the shot was fired.

Jim's blood went cold as he saw the boat being hit and falling to pieces onto the planet below, "No!" he tried running to the edge of the boat but Silver wouldn't let him go.

Instead he pulled the struggling youth away from side of the ship, "Mr. Scroop! Escort the cabin boy to the brig, we needs to land so we can find the map," he ordered the spider alien that seemed to already have it out for him.

Mr. Scroop's yellow eyes fell on the boy and a nasty grin formed, "Of courssse Captain, come here boy," he replied with more enthusiasm laced within his words than the teen wanted to hear. 

The pirate clamped his claws around his upper arms, causing what Jim knew were going to be nasty bruises later on, and practically dragged an unwilling Jim down into the lower part of the ship. Jim was tossed into the small dank holding cell, he could feel his palms and knees scrape against the splintered wood.

"Better get usse to the brig cabin boy, you'll be sstaying here until the captain needs you," Scroop stated.

Jim glared hatefully at Scroop, "It wasn't my fault, was it? You're the one that killed Mr. Arrow, aren't you?" Jim confronted the pirate.

Scroop's eyes gave a dangerous glow; which was even more ominous in this particular situation. "And if I did? He was in the way. Besides it was just too eassy to lay the blame on your misstakess," he replied with a wicked smirk and a cackle that made Jim's blood boil with anger before he tried rushing toward the spider alien. The pirate just slammed the iron bars shut, "Enjoy your sstay cabin boy," he spoke with a chuckle as he turned to leave then glanced back, "Oh yesss and welcome to the crew," he added before he shut the door behind him.

He kicked at the bars and gave a frustrated yell, _'how did this happen,'_ he kept asking himself and he couldn't stop replaying the horrible blast that hit the life boat that both the Captain and the doctor were on.  
"Please… be alright… don't be dead…" he muttered to himself.  
Pressing his back up against dank walls of his cell he slid himself down to the floor, pulling his knees up close to his chest and buried his face into his arms and knees and silently mourned for the Delbert and Amelia, hoping beyond all hope that they made it out alive.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next thing he knew he was awakened by the clanking of the heavy door opening. _'Please… be a dream… let all of that be a dream…'_ he thought as he opened his eyes only to frown as he takes sight of the dreary and dark holding cell of the brig. His body ached and his chest hurt and everything from before came back to life. They were betrayed, from the very beginning, he knew he should have been weary of them and yet he still fell for it.

A sudden movement and then series of gabbling giggles came fluttering in as the little morph nuzzled itself against Jim's face chirping happily bringing Jim out of the fog, but it was the voice that followed after Morph that snapped him back to reality.

"Morphy was mighty worried about ya Jimbo," Silver spoke as he stepped in front of the barred cell. 

To be honest Silver didn't like Jim being locked up like this one bit. He looked down to the boy who once looked up to him for advice and confidence, now he was sad to no longer see that in his eyes all that was left was distrust and hate.

He kept his calm, not letting Jim's silent glares affect him as he grabbed a stool to sit on. He brought his peg leg up in front and gave a sigh, "oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game of tag in the galley eh?" he tried to start the conversation; he gained the same result, silence. He sighed a bit more and leaned forward.

If looks could truly kill then Silver would have been dead a hundred times over. He held his hands up a bit for Morph to hover around them; the creature chattered happily to himself as it moved around his hands and shoulders. When Silver sat down Jim's eyes followed the cyborg's leg, the one that he had stabbed trying to escape. As the elder tried to start the conversation on a strangely light note all Jim could do was glare, but when he leaned forward and put his head down Jim's hate was slowly dissipating.

"Whatever ya heard back there, at least the part concernin you, I didn't mean a word of it," he began, "Why, if that bloodthirsty lot had thought I gone soft they'd have gutted us both, I said it to protect ya Jimbo," he explained, his words seemed genuine and that's what worried Jim.

His anger was giving way to confliction as he was struggling with his emotions toward Silver. Maybe he was right, after all it wasn't like Silver actually knew that he had been in the room and from what Jim already knew about pirates, image was everything.

Silver saw the hesitation stirring in Jim as he watched the boy carefully, "Listen ta me Jim, if we play our cards right, I'll guarantee that we both get what we been searchin for," he promised, "Just trust me, can ya do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver offers a glimmer of hope and Jim has a decision to make

Jim frowned as he glanced to the tiny opening of a window to the endless sky above as they shared a silence between each other, then he glanced back when Silver spoke up again, "Listen ta me Jim, if we play our cards right, I'll guarantee that we both get what we been searchin fer," he promised, "Just trust me, can ya do that?" he questioned the youth.

His frowned didn't falter, but he did release a sigh, "Even if I do get it, it won't be what I want… they were supposed to be safe. Not plunged into a black hole and definitely not blown to pieces!" he remarked as anger was once again rising within the youth when he allowed himself to remember why he needed to stay mad at the cyborg and not trust his words.

The old pirate sighed defeatedly, the boy was right, things definitely didn't go according to plan, especially Mr. Scroop's stunt with Mr. Arrow. He turned his head toward the still closed door, just making sure no one was ease-dropping again he looked back to Jim, "They ain't dead lad, the boat was found but they were not in sight, more than likely layin low," he revealed to the boy who just looked like the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders.

"This ain't your fault Jimbo, even before we met this plan was already made," he began. Jim just scoffed at the offer of comforting words, but Silver wasn't finished yet, he needed Jim to know that what he had said to his crew in the galley wasn't his true feelings toward the lad.

"What wasn't planned was getting attached to a troublemakin little brat of a lad that knows too much for his own good," he chuckled in thought.

Jim just looked up at him as if trying to figure him out, "You grew attached to me?" he questioned in doubt and even though he wouldn't let Silver see it, but there was hope within his heart that what the cyborg was saying was true.

"Ya see since this lil adventure started, ya've been like a… well, like a son ta me Jimbo," he began. Jim's eyes widened as he sat up listening to John Silver speak, feeling the rush of bitterness start to leave from him, he saw him as more than a worthless cause or something to pity, John saw the promise that Jim could be and took him under his wing, perhaps it was supposed to be a distraction for Jim, but honestly both grew to like each other as more than just a cook and a cabin boy with a chip on his shoulder.

Silver smiled a bit, "What say you, once we got the treasure in hand, ship out with us?" he asked Morph chirped happily repeating 'Ship out with us' excitedly. "We'll drop this crew and start fresh," he continued as it seemed that Jim's interest was piqued. "'Hawkins nd Silver' has a nice ring eh lad?" he gave a chuckle and a grin.

"I..." he hung up on his words, what could he say, the offer did sound good to him, but he also realized with the offer came the chance to save the others, "If I do…" he started, "They have to be safe, the Captain, Dr. Doppler, they have to return home alive and my mom…" he stopped when he thought about his mother, what would she say? How would she feel that he left, just like his father, "I have to see her, set things right, like I promised," he decided this would be the better road, if this was the only way he could protect them then so be it, he would do what was necessary.

John Silver studied the boy's expressions as he seemed to mull over the idea, he even stumbled through words and thoughts before the lad was finally able to answer him. He couldn't help the smile that built, even if his heart ached a little for the position he had placed the boy in. The offer was a valid one and simple at that; his two crew mates kept alive and well was an obvious one, then he had to only surmise that the baggage with his mother stemmed from the Inn that was burned down in his attempts to get the map before they had gotten away.

Giving a nod in contemplation though the cyborg didn't really need to think over the terms, "Alright, ya got yerself a deal lad, their safety nd closure with yer mum in exchange for yar loyalty," he replied as he got to his feet.

"Now that that's settled, lets get ya outta this here cell, I needs ya ta do somethin fer me Jimbo,"

He felt inwardly sick, it suddenly dawned on Jim that he had just gave up his freedom, he was bound by this deal to Silver and he knew from that point on, things would be different, he was a pirate now, no better than Silver and his crew. "And that would be?" he asked carefully as Silver unlocked and opened the bar door of his cell.

Silver's mechanical eye gleamed in the little light that was within the holding cells as he gazed upon Jim, "Ta find that treasure map of course," he answered him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the map takes place and Jim meets an... interesting... character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Find the treasure map; that was easier said than done, it could be anywhere by now; and Silver more than likely realized that if Jim found the map then that also meant that he would reunite with Amelia and Dr. Doppler. So he must be planning on pairing him with someone that would watch his movements like a hawk, the question was, who it would be? He knew all of the pirates wanted to kill him; at least with Silver he knew he was somewhat safe, but Jim was smart enough to know that with the cyborg being the Captain, it meant he would be barking orders and not really be able to go off and search for the treasure map with him which meant someone else had to.

He led Jim up to the deck, shielding his eyes from the bright light of the day since he had been adjusted to the dark. As his vision cleared he faltered his steps as most of the pirate crew were glaring down upon him. Silver grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him forward making him stumble to the floor, the others laughed as they watched him. He glared up to Silver not understanding the mistreatment then as their eyes met, it dawned on him, 'play along,' he thought, this was the act, he needed to play his part as well.

"Yer best be getting to yer feet lad, we'll be headin to land now," Silver ordered and Jim reluctantly followed. He glanced and glared at every one of the pirates around him, even more so to Scroop who looked too pleased at the moment.

Tearing his attention away he turned back to Silver, "You lied to us… you won't get away with this," he spat.

Silver had to admit, the boy was a good actor, thought he knew that the hurt wasn't an act but it really gave this game an authentic feel to the dimwitted crew he had acquired. He along with a few of his crew mates took Jim down to the boat dock, boarding their last solar boat they departed from the ship and landed on Treasure Planet.

They looked at their surroundings, the giant trees with mushroom like tops dimmed the light of the sun and everything felt rather cold. Jim couldn't believe it, he had been dreaming of Treasure Planet since he was a child pretending to go on the adventure of a lifetime, now it's real and it wasn't how he imagined it, the reality was far worse. As he took another step forward he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder stopping him.

Silver kept Jim close to his side as the others glared down at him, "Morph, keep an eye on the pup, make sure he stays on task hm?" he spoke to the Morphing creature, it chirped then saluted to his master then hovered over Jim.

"You aren't…" Jim began only to have Silver interrupt.

"Ain't like you got anywhere else ta go Jimbo, we have the only transport, which will be watched at all times, so get searchin," he stated matter-of-factly and it left Jim glaring at the pirate captain.

"True, but shouldn't I have some sort of weapon, to protect myself?" he tempted his question. It wasn't like he was lying, they had no clue what might be on this world and he didn't want to be left defenseless if his life was in more danger than it already was.

Silver stayed silent for a moment, he seemed to have been considering his request.

Then a smirk crossed the pirate's features, a chuckle escaped him, "Aye lad," he spoke as he reached into the boat.

He pulled a belt with a sword within its sheath out and tossed it over to Jim who instinctively caught it and gave a look to Silver, the pirate knew what the boy was thinking and it amused him to see both the confusion and disappointment in the choice of weapon.

"Don go givin me that look lad, givin a boy a loaded weapon would be irresponsible wouldn it?" he spoke in a mocking tone.

Jim grumbled under his breath strapping the belt around his waist, the pirates laughed at their captain's words before he turned his attention to his crew, "Now you boys get ta searchin on the east side, you nd I will be taking the north side," he ordered the other three crew mates, leaving Grewnge to watch over the life boat.

"If any find the map, give a signal and wait fer everyone ta gather, understand?"

"Aye captain," said the other pirates, Jim and Silver's eyes connected before Jim tore his gaze away.

"Whatever…" the teen muttered before turning and walking away shoving his hands into his pockets as the little morph kept right beside him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jim walked through the dark and strange forest like area, sliding down into a lower level he kept his defenses up, "This place is pretty creepy…" he stated out loud, "creepy," the little morph repeated.

Hearing rustling in the bushes near him he stopped his movements. Morph let out a mumble as it hid behind Jim's shoulder. The sound of movement continued and Jim laid his hand on the hilt of his sword as he slowly approached but soon something came jumping out with a yell and Jim couldn't help but let out his own cry of surprise as something metallic wrapped itself around him and he landed on his back.

"Oh! This is fantastic! Another carbon based life form come to rescue me! I just wanna hug ya, squeeze ya and hold you close to me!" the android cried out and even though Jim did his best to separate the clingy bot away from himself it continued to latch on,

"Let go of me," he demanded and it seemed to work as the android quickly gave Jim his space though the boy could tell the robot was itching to hug him again,

"Sorry, sorry," he began as he draped his arm around Jim's shoulders, "I-I've been marooned for, uh, so l-long. Solitude is fine, don't get me wrong, but uh after a 100 years, YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!" he stumbled through his fidgeting words ending with an awkward chuckle as he stared into the eyes of a very annoyed James Hawkins.

Realizing this he quickly pulled his arms away and jumped a step or two away, apologizing with another awkward chuckle, "I am… uhm," he stalled for a moment, "My name… is…. ugh" he trailed off as Jim's attention went to Morph who changed into a version of the bot as a coo-coo clock. Jim chuckled and tapped Morph on the head who quickly changed back to normal.

"BEN! Of course I'm B.E.N. Bio Electronic Navigator, oops," he spoke as he placed his compass back into his chest. It was obvious that this android hadn't been able to keep himself from rusting. It was surprising to Jim the bot was still functioning.

"And you are?" he asked as Jim was still catching up with what had transpired.

"Jim," he answered as he attempted to walk away, but the bot took Jim's hand and shook it.

"Oh! Pleasure ta meet ya Jimmy!"

"It's Jim and look, I'm kinda in a hurry, I need to find my friends, they were shot down by pirates-," he began to explain before the thin bot interrupted as he stepped in front of Jim's path.

"Oh! Pirates! Don't get me started on pirates!" he shouted dramatically, "Hehe I don't like them," he added as he began to just walk around, "I remember Captain Flint," Jim stopped and turned to B.E.N, "This guy had such a temper."

"Wait, you knew Captain Flint?" he questioned.

"I think he suffered from mood swings personally, I'm not a therapist though, but anyway I- you let me know when I'm rambling huh?" he started off on the said rambling.

"But that means… then you must know about the treasure?" Jim kept him on topic.

"T-treasure?" the bot repeated nervously

"Yeah, Flint's Trove, you know the Loot of a Thousand Worlds," he tried to explain as Morph shifted into a chest full of gold coins then back to normal soon enough.

"I-It's all a l-l-little fuzzy," he admitted, Jim watched as the robot glitched trying to recall, "W-wait, I-I-I remember, I do I just – TREASURE! Lots of treasure! Buried in the centroid-centroid of the mechanism and there were these BIG doors opening and closing, opening and closing," he shut down for just a brief moment as the loose wires in the back of his head sparked him back to life, "And Captain Flint wanted to make sure no one got to his treasure so I helped him AACCK!" he glitched and sparks came out from the wires again his head spun around, "AAH! Inaccessible!"

"B.E.N.!"

"Reboot! Reboot! Rebo—" Jim wasn't sure exactly what to do as the robot seemed to be going haywire and went on his base instinct, he smacked B.E.N. across the face causing his head to twirl and it seemed to have kick started his reboot as the bot calmed down then looked at Jim, "And you are?"

"What? Wait wait wait! What about the treasure?!" he pressed.

"I wanna say Larry," B.E.N. continued on.

"The centroid of the mechanism and—"

"I-I'm sorry my-my memory isn't wh-what it use to be," he spoke with a nervous laugh. Jim was beyond frustrated at this point. "You see I lost my mind! I-haha lost, my mind, you haven't found it have you?" he asked as he began searching Jim who was now not only frustrated but confused, "My missing piece, my primary memory circuit?" he asked pointing to the area of his head that indeed had a missing piece where the wires stuck out and sparked a little.

Jim gave a heavy sigh, "Look, B.E.N. I really need to get going…" he slowed his words as a though ran across his mind then he saw the heart broken look B.E.N. was giving him 'Might as well try,' he thought.

"You, haven't seen two others around here? A captain and a doctor?" he inquired.

B.E.N. thought about it for a moment, "Is one of them really moody and cat-like?" he questioned back.

Jim turned quickly to face him, "Yes!"

"Oh and here I kept calling them a married couple," he hummed to himself.

"Where are they?" relief was filling his heart knowing that they were truly alive and hopefully alright.

The android moved the brush aside revealing a large ruin in the distance, "They're at my humble abode," he replied.

"B.E.N... you may have just saved our lives,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and reviews, if I get enough feedback I’ll continue :)


End file.
